Kevättä rinnassa
by Aimtist
Summary: Seireiteissä on kevät. Ja Byakuya saa idean jonka kohteeksi joutuu eräs porkkanapäinen shinigamien sijainen.


**Vastuunvapautus:** Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle. Omistan vain juonen.  
><strong>AN:** Kiitokset betalle ja lukijoille sekä (vastahakoinen) flunssalleni joka toimi inspiraationani aloittaessani tämän ficin kirjoittamisen.  
>Shihakushoo = shinigamien vaatetuksen nimitys.<p>

* * *

><p>Oli kevät. Byakuya istui puutarhassaan katsellen kirsikkapuita jotka kukkivat kauniisti, ajatellen Hisanaa kun aivastus repi hänet takaisin maanpinnalle.<p>

Byakuya käänsi päätään vain nähdäkseen porkkanapäisen vaizardin hänen sisarensa vierellä, vähän matkan päässä. Entisen ryokan silmät punoittivat ja vuotivat. Byakuya huomasi pojan kaivavan shihakushoonsa uumenista nenäliinapaketin ja ottavan sieltä nenäliinan, pistäen loput paketista takaisin. Seuraavaksi poika pyyhki nenänsä ja silmänsä.

_Mikäköhän häntä vaivaa?_

Byakuya pudisti päätään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi seurasi pojan tekemisiä eikä varsinkaan miksi häntä kiinnosti pojan ongelma.

_Ehkä siksi etten ole nähnyt häntä ennen noin kalpeana tai sairaana._  
>Byakuyan ajatukset keskeytyivät toistamiseen. Tällä kertaa häiritsijä oli hänen sisarensa. Vasta silloin Byakuya huomasi porkkanapäisen teinin kadonneen. Rukia istahti hänen viereensä nurmikolle. Hetken ajan kahden Kuchikin välillä vallitsi hiljaisuus. Byakuyan mielestä kiusallinen sellainen, joten hän avasi suunsa ja kysyi asiasta joka huolestutti häntä: "Mikä Ichigoa vaivaa?"<p>

_Ei huolestuta. Tai jos huolestuttaakin niin se johtuu keväästä ja siitä, että Hisana kuoli keväällä. Ichigo Kurosakin terveydentilakin kiinnostaa minua vain siksi, että hän oli hyödyllinen Seireiteille sodassa Aizenia ja arrancareja vastaan. Tai siksi, että hän on Rukian ystävä. Hyvä ystävä. Ehkä jopa enemmän._

Lopulta Byakuya tajusi, ettei ollut saanut vastausta kysymykseensä, vaikka oli kysynyt sen jo jonkin aikaa sitten. Joten ainut asia jonka Byakuya pystyi tekemään, oli toistaa kysymys: "Rukia, mikä Kurosakia vaivaa?" tällä kertaa Byakuya oli sinut mietteidensä kanssa, joten hänen keskittymisensä pysyi kysymyksessä ja hänen sisaressaan.

Ennen kuin Rukia vastasi, Byakuya oli huomaavinaan, että tytön silmät sädehtivät. Byakuya räpäytti silmiään jonka jälkeen käänsi päätään ja katsoi Rukiaa suoraan silmiin.

_Hän katsoo minua suoraan silmiin! Voi veli, et usko miten ihanaa tämä on._

Kuuluivat Rukian ajatukset ennen kuin hän vastasi: "Ichigoa vaivaa allergia. Hän on allerginen kirsikankukille. Normaalisti hänelle ei tulisi oireita, koska hän käyttää allergialääkkeitä mutta hän unohti ne ruumiinsa taskuun, ennen kuin hän, Inoue, Ishida ja Sado saapuivat tänne."

"Hän on allerginen kirsikankukille?" Byakuya varmisti samalla kuin eräs idea alkoi itää hänen mielessään. Rukia nyökkäsi, jolloin Byakuya ajatteli: Odota vain, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
><em>Ensi kerralla, kun tulet tänne, tulee tapahtumaan jotain minulle mieluisaa.<em>

"Ymmärsitkö?"  
>"Ei, en ymmärtänyt."<br>"Sepä sääli. Aloittakaamme", kuudennen kaartin kapteeni sanoi.  
>"Hetkinen nyt, Byakuya! Miksi tahdot uusintaottelun? Oletko saanut muistinmenetyksen tai jotain? Ellet muista minä hallitsen bankain ja se on vain entistä vahvempi, kun käytän hollown maskiani, jota voin nykyään käyttää rajattomasti. Lisäksi, voitin sinut jo ennen kuin opin hallitsemaan hollowtani", porkkanapäinen teini puheli.<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki, ajattelitko jatkaa tuota luennointia vielä pitkään? Kärsivällisyyteni loppuu pian. Lisäksi jos se sinua huojentaa, tiedän tasan tarkkaan, mitä kaikkea olet tehnyt. Mutta jos tahdot houkutinta, sovitaan voittajalle palkinto", kylmän oloinen aatelinen sanoi.  
>"Kuka olet ja mitä olet tehnyt Byakuya Kuchikille?" Ichigo kysyi järkyttyneenä, saaden vastaukseksi pelkän kylmän katseen.<p>

Ichigo oli epäluuloinen ja utelias. Ilman Byakuyan houkutinta, hän ei varmaankaan olisi pystynyt edes päättämään kumpaan vaihtoehtoon tarttuisi. Matsiin Byakuyan kanssa - joka ei selvästikään ollut järjissään - vai taistelun skippaamiseen - mikä tuhoaisi hänen ylpeytensä.

_Äh, tämähän on ihan selvää vaikka ei olisikaan mitään houkutinta. Se on vain plussaa._

"Mitä ajattelit palkinnoksi?" teini kysyi yrittäen näyttää siltä kuin tahtoisi vain tietää ohimennen. Vaikkakin Byakuya tiesi, että porkkanapäinen vaizard oli jo tehnyt päätöksensä, eikä se liittynyt mitenkään taistelusta pakenemiseen. Byakuya hymyili sisäisesti ennen kuin lausahti: "Häviäjän täytyy totella voittajaa kahdentoista heti taistelun jälkeisen tunnin ajan."  
>"Sovittu", Ichigo sanoi ollen kuitenkin entistä epäluuloisempi.<p>

_Ei ole mahdollista, että tuo on Byakuya. Ei se vain ole._

Ichigo ja Byakuya matkasivat samaiselle kukkulalle jolla olivat aikaisemminkin taistelleet. Kukkulalle, jossa Sokyoku ennen sijaitsi ja jossa sijaitsivat enää sen rauniot. Kaksi shinigamia asettuivat noin seitsemän metrin päähän toisistaan, jolloin taistelu alkoi.  
>"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo huusi.<br>"Chire Senbonzakura."

_Nyt se on kiinni vain pojasta_, Byakuya ajatteli kun Ichigo avasi suunsa kysyäkseen: "Etkö aio käyttää edes bankaitasi?"

Byakuya ei vastannut. Hän odotti jännittyneenä totuutta ja pian nuori vaizard aloittikin niiskutuksen. Pojan silmät alkoivat vuotamaan ja poika niiskutti entistä pahemmin. Kun poika lopulta irrotti toisen kätensä zanpaktoostaan, pyyhkiäkseen silmiään, aloitti Byakuya Kuchiki vihdoinkin hyökkäykseen.

Byakuya vangitsi pojan kidoolla paikalleen ja asetti nyt jo kasassa olevan zanpaktoonsa pojan kaulalle.

"Minä voitin", aatelinen sanoi tunteettomasti, katsoessaan suoraan puolustuskyvyttömän pojan silmiin.  
>"Sinä huijasit", teini marisi. Täysin tietoisena siitä, että se ei muuttanut asiaa, vaan hänen pitäisi totella Byakuya Kuchikia kaikessa seuraavan kahdentoista tunnin ajan.<br>"Eikös teillä ihmisillä ole muuan sanonta kuin: Kaikki on sallittua sodassa ja rakkaudessa. Rukia on maininnut sen useasti."

_Samperin Rukia!_

"Selvä, minä hävisin. Voisitko kuitenkin jo päästää minut irti tästä ja kertoa vaikka ensimmäisen käskysi?" poika sanoi neutraalilla äänellä, aikoen selviytyä seuraavista kahdestatoista tunnista kunnialla. Byakuya poisti loitsun, muttei sanonut mitään ennen kuin Ichigo katsoi häntä silmiin ja toisti: "Ensimmäinen käsky?"

"Suutele minua", kuudennen kaartin kapteeni sanoi aivan vakavissaan. Hetken Ichigo tuijotti Byakuyaa suoraan silmiin, yrittäen ymmärtää pelleilikö aatelinen hänen kanssaan. Koko Byakuyan olemus säteili vakavuutta, joten Ichigo päätti totella.

"Ai ai, kapteeni", Ichigo sanoi vielä, ennen kuin toteutti aatelisen käskyn, ilomielin.


End file.
